futuro incierto
by shadowheartfilia20
Summary: Todo iba normal hasta que le llega una carta extraña, y luego se aparece una niña en un día lluvioso que se parece mucho a Lucy y al día siguiente dice que es hija de Lucy, lo peor del caso es que Natsu lo escucha. ¿Qué es lo que pasara entre estos dos? ¿y por qué la niña dice que es hija de Lucy? Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y depende de ustedes si lo sigo o no.
1. cap 1: EL COMIENZO

Disclaimer: fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor hiro mashima-sama

* * *

Capítulo 1: La carta

**Lucy POV**

Me desperté como un día como cualquier otro me fui a la ducha y en menos de 15 minutos ya había salido hoy tenía un poco de prisa de ir al gremio a darle algo a mi amiga erza, después de vestirme me pose en el nuevo espejo que me había comprado en mi última misión con Natsu para arréglame el cabello, me fui a la cocina a recoger una caja blanca y salir de mi apartamento, al abrir la puerta sale una hoja de papal doblada a la mitad volando como si la hubieran lanzado en ese mismo instante.

-¿eh? ¿Una carta de quién?- sin más abrí el papel y me dispuse a leer

_"Ya han pasado varios años desde la última vez que vi su cara sonriente, ¿Cuántos minutos han pasado sin que yo recuerde la manera que se fue en mis brazos?, tal vez puede que él sea una ilusión para mí porque mi amor se fue para siempre, dejándonos a todos con una profunda soledad y yo que siempre le recuerdo soy la que se siente peor en varias maneras. A pesar de que él me dijo que le olvidara no lo he hecho, y nunca lo hare porque él está hay en todo momento en todo recuerdo y sobre todo en la figura de nuestros hijos, aún recuerdo lo devastado que estaba cuando le dije iba a tener un hijo de otro hombre que no era el pero aun así después de un largo tiempo me siguió queriendo y acogió a mi hijo como si fuera suyo, es cierto lo que dicen uno no sabe lo tiene hasta que lo pierdes para siempre, y yo lo aprendí de la manera más dura, pero aun no me arrepiento del todo porque con el tu-"_

-que carta más rara, y más que le hace falta un pedazo está rota- deje examinando la carta sin encontrar nada extraño en ella- debe ser una broma o tal vez se equivocaron- y salí de mi apartamento

Era un día tranquilo y nublado, por el sonido de los truenos se notaba que en muy poco tiempo llegaría la lluvia, preocupada por no querer mojarme y que se mojara la caja que llevaba así que apresure el paso hacia el gremio.

En poco tiempo ya había a la entrada del gremio y desde afuera se escuchaba todo el ruido y el desorden que se tenía hay adentro.

**Normal POV**

Al abrirse la puerta la rubia se encontró con la mayoría de gremio metido en otras de sus peleas cotidianas.

-Lu-chan, por aquí- le grito la chica peli celeste que estaba sentada en la barra

-hola Levy-chan, ¿Qué paso aquí esta vez?

-lo típico Lu-chan Natsu y Gray como siempre empezaron la pelea

-Hmm, bueno no nos dicen el gremio más escandaloso de magnolia por nada, y por cierto en ¿dónde está Erza que no la veo?- pregunto Lucy buscando a su amiga pelirroja

-ella no ha venido todavía Lucy- dijo uniéndose repentinamente a la conversación la albina mayor de los Strauss

-¡KYA!, me asustaste Mira-dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro de alivio- Y si lo pienso mejor creo que esto no estaría así si Erza jejejeje-termino de decir Lucy mirando a todos tirados entre las mesas rotas e hiso énfasis a mirar al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

En ese mismo instante apareció Titania hecha una furia emanando una aura negra que espantaba a cualquiera, lo cual hizo que todos se despertaran y se escondieran en un rincón

-E-e-erza ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?-intento preguntar la rubia sin terminar de morirse de miedo por la mirada que tenia

Titania se acercó cada vez más hacia Lucy con una mirada de muy pocos amigos "ahora si Lucy no va vivir mucho para contarlo" pensaron Natsu y Gray escondidos detrás de una mesa rota observando con atención, ya cuando erza estaba enfrente de Lucy esta ya estaba pálida del miedo por la aura que Erza emanaba

-¡Lucy ya no sé qué hacer!- dijo la pelirroja haciendo puchero y derrumbándose en la barra

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lu-chan creo que se refiere a lo de ayer

-¿ayer?

_**Flash Back**_

-dime Lu-chan ¿qué es lo que le regalaste a erza?

-¿regalarle a erza? ¿De qué hablas?

-no me digas que te olvidaste que hoy es el cumpleaños de erza

-¡MENTIRA HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS!-grito Lucy a todo pulmón lo que hiso que todos en la calle voltearan a ver-no puede ser ahora qué hago

-Lu-chan no sé si es mi imaginación pero esos de ahí no son Erza y Mystogan-dijo señalando a la pareja que iba caminando felizmente en la otra acera

-sí, es cierto Levy-chan vamos-Lucy agarra a Levy por la muñeca y se la lleva a rastras hasta que ellas chocan con alguien y les pierden de vista

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-con fue eso lo que paso ¿eh?-dijo picara Mirajane mirando a Scarlet con una cara de felicidad

-así que ustedes nos vieron- dijo una Titania envuelta en una aura de depresión

-vamos erza, a pesar de que no sé qué fue lo que sucedió anímate si-dijo Lucy intentando animarla- y para que te animes ten esto-se levantó de su silla y agarro la caja que ella había traído consigo- esto en realidad es por tu regalo de cumpleaños que no te di, espero que te guste y te anime

-sí, gracias Lucy- dijo la pelirroja agarrando la caja y poniéndola en frente a ella

-vamos ábrelo, me lo pace asiendo toda la noche

Erza quito con cuidado la tapa de la caja para ver un gran pastel del fresas que tanto le gustaba a Titania- Lucy no tenías por que esforzarte tanto- dijo le dijo a su amiga propiciándole un abrazo de agradecimiento

-si tenía… y ahora que lo pienso ¿en dónde están Natsu y gray?- dijo la rubia buscando por todo el lugar con la mirada

-Lu-chan hace rato que salieron quejándose porque lo ignoraron- le dijo Levy con una sonrisa señalando la puerta con el pulgar

**Mientras que Natsu y Gray**

-maldición, no creería que Lucy me fuera a ignorar a así

-eso te pasa por creído cerebro de flama- le dijo bufando el peli azul semidesnudo

-¿¡a quien le dices creído!? Travestido

-a quien crees tú ¡EH!, flamita…

**Mientras que en el gremio**

En ese instante ya todo estaba calmado y sobre todo después que la pelirroja les diera todo un sermón de los grandes y los pusiera a arreglar todo el desastre que hicieron.

-Erza todavía me sigo sorprendiendo como haces que todos no digan ni pio- le dijo Lucy con un tic en su sonrisa- "por eso sigo pensando que es mejor que no haga nunca enoja a Erza me da miedo así"- pensó con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.

En esos momentos de felicidad que había hay en el gremio de fairy tail de vio la imagen de un gran rayo cayendo por ahí cerca, en ese instante apareció la silueta de una niña pequeña toda mojada por la lluvia en la puerta del gremio.

-¿ESTAS BIEN?- sale levantándose deprisa la rubia junto a Titania para ir hacia la pequeña niña toda temblorosa y empapada

Lucy miro detenidamente a la niña mojada que estaba enfrente, esa niña tenía algo que Lucy nunca había sentido esa niña de cabellos rubios iguales a los de ella pero tenía las raíces de sus cabellos de un rosa pálido-"se habrá teñido los cabellos o algo así"- pensó Lucy en ese instante siguió viendo a la pequeña y se encontró con unos ojos de un color jade, Lucy se quedó viendo a los ojos a la pequeña rubia como si estuviera en un trance.

-¡LUCY REACCIONA!- le gritaba erza moviéndola de un lado a otro

-¿are? ¿Qué me paso?

-eso quisiera saber yo… dime Lucy, ¿la conoces?

-No… no la conozco- dijo la rubia con un extraño sentimiento por haber negado conocer a la niña

Titania se agacho y le coloco una mano en el hombro para hablar con la pequeña niña que parecía un gato mojado con la cara baja

-¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

-…-esta no respondió solo siguió mirando el piso

En eso el cielo lo volvió a iluminar por otro rayo haciendo un gran estruendo al caer, esto asusto a la niña haciendo que se colocara en el piso de rodilla y se pusiera a temblar erza intento calmarla pero sus palabras la paralizaron

-a-alguien, ayúdela… por favor alguien salve a mi mamá- al terminar la frase cayo desmayada por una gran fiebre que tenía, dejando a su lado caer un trozo de papel rasgado el cual Lucy agarro sin más y al ver que estaba escrito lo leyó

_"-ve dos maravillosas niñas; pero aun así te escribo esta carta porque aún le recuerdo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, y ahora sé que hay una manera de cambiar lo que paso. Y sé que tú eres la única en entender por eso te envió, porque después de todo tu eres yo y yo soy tu"_  
_FIRMA: Lucy Heartfilia_

-"esto no puede ser cierto"- pensó para si la rubia toda desconcertada.


	2. cap 2: PESADILLAS

fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor hiro mashima-sama

* * *

_**aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fics espero todo su apoyo y su agrado aun soy nueva escribiendo pero espero que le guste  
si continuo este fics depende de ustedes, es decir depende de sus comentarios y de los favoritos que le den a este fic.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Yukiko  


-a-alguien, ayúdela… por favor alguien salve a mi mamá- al terminar la frase cayo desmayada por una gran fiebre que tenía, dejando a su lado caer un trozo de papel rasgado el cual Lucy agarro sin más y al ver que estaba escrito lo leyó

_"-ve dos maravillosas niñas; pero aun así te escribo esta carta porque aún le recuerdo con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, y ahora sé que hay una manera de cambiar lo que paso. Y sé que tú eres la única en entender por eso te envió, porque después de todo tu eres yo y yo soy tu"_  
_FIRMA: Lucy Heartfilia_

-"esto no puede ser cierto"- pensó para si la rubia toda desconcertada.

**_Erza POV_**

La pequeña niña que está enfrente de mí se acaba de desmayar, después de pronunciar que su madre estaba en peligro que quería decir con exactitud, la cargue para llevarla a la enfermería pero al voltearme vi a Lucy con un trozo de papel en sus manos

-Lucy que…- mi amiga estaba iba mejor dicho parecía como si no estuviera hay solo estaba temblando y arrugando en trozo de papel que había en sus manos- Levy ayúdame tu con Lucy vamos a llevarlas a la enfermería

-si- Levy se levantó y llevo a Lucy a la enfermería mientras que yo iba tras de ellas

En la enfermería yacían Lucy y la niña rubia a su lado, no importa lo que pensara no tenía idea lo que causaría que Lucy que pusiera de ese modo, nada se me cruzaba por la mente excepto el papel.

-Levy busca un trozo de papel en las manos de Lucy, por favor- la peli celeste busco y busco en las manos de Lucy y prosiguió a la ropa pero no había nada

-erza no hay rastros de un trozo de papel por ninguna parte del cuerpo de Lucy,… lo más seguro es que se le haya caído cuando la traíamos.- me di cuenta de la preocupación que Levy tenía por nuestra amiga que ahora estaba en cama

-ok, quédate aquí cuidándolas a las dos voy a buscarlo- algo me daba mala espina con respecto a ese papel y Lucy no creo que nos valla a decir cuando despierte

Busque cuidadosamente por todo el gremio pero no había nada es como si hubiesen quemado el papel.

**_Lucy POV_**

_**[En los sueños de Lucy]**_

_No podía ver nada solo está en un pasillo angosto, estaba sola entre todo esta oscuridad. No sabía que hacer excepto caminar hasta ver si encuentro a mi amigos… o eso fue lo que pensé en esos instantes._

_-¿amigos?, no me hagas reír Lucy-salió diciendo una voz tétrica y sombría, pero al mismo tiempo parecía conocida trayéndome un recuerdo de cuando mi madre vivía y una pequeña casa alejada en el campo- tu sabes muy bien que los amigos no existen, ellos te abandonaron._

_-claro que no te equivocas-afirme con fuerza intentando buscar quien era el que hablaba pero todo lo que veía era oscuridad._

_-en serio, crees que me equivoco Lucy- tuve un momento de duba las piernas me temblaban, se me hiso un nudo en garganta evitando que mi palabras salieran, después de pensar yo solo asentí- muy bien, si tanto confías en ellos yo solo esperare a que vengas a mi- terminando de decir estas palabras sentí que me tomaban por el cuello para luego sentir como algo o alguien me apuñalaba por la espalda._

_Grite de dolor hasta no poder mas no podía quitarme lo que me tenía agarrada por el cuello, no podía hacer nada forcejeaba y no podía me daba miedo voltearme a ver quién era el que me había, en realidad no quería saber quién era._

_Me soltó dejándome caer en el piso, poco a poco se fue acercándose a mí para arrancar la espada que me había atravesado de un tirón, haciendo gemir del gran dolor agudo que sentía, mi sangre iba creando poco a poco un gran circulo a mi alrededor, ya no podía moverme estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente-"esto no puede estar pasando, que he hecho yo para merecerme esto"- pensé en mi adentros soltando una lagrima, -"no puedo llorar, no puedo ser débil ante esto porque después de todo pertenezco a fairy tail"- utilice todas mis fuerzas para levantarme del piso y quedar de pie enfrente de la persona que me había apuñalado, pero mi sorpresa fue ver la persona enfrente mío._

_-no puede ser…- mis lágrimas salieron sin más- dime porque lo hiciste… NATSU_

_Grite su nombre con agonía para ver solo una sonrisa en su rostro el piso donde estaba parada se hiso pedazos dejándome caer en una profunda oscuridad._

* * *

Me desperté en la enfermería del gremio sudando y con la respiración entre cortada, asustada y adolorida en la parte en donde me habían apuñalado en mi sueño- acaso no fue solo un sueño- susurre en un tono apenas audible, sin darme cuenta al subir la mirada me encontré rodeada de todos con una cara de preocupación

-¿Lucy estas bien? ¿Estas mareada, te duele algo?- me dijo con desespero mi amiga pelirroja que estaba a mi derecha

-oí, erza no la agobies con preguntas que se acaba de despertar- voltee la cara para ver a gray sin camisa y pantalones muy cortos quemados en las orillas

-jajajajajaja, lo siento por preocúpalos pero estoy bien- mentí dándoles una sonrisa

-Lu-chan, en serio que estas bien, estuviste inconsciente todo un día

-sí, estoy bien enserio Levy-chan

-LUCE- llego gritando el Dragon Slayer de fuego todo preocupado y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia mí.

-flamita llegando tarde como siempre- y se le coloca enfrente lanzándole un cabezazo quedando los dos frente a frente con una vena brotada en la cara de mis dos amigos.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? Copo de nieve- lanzándose a tener otra pela como de costumbre.

-ustedes serán…- erza se levantó hacia la dirección en donde Natsu y Gray se encontraban mostrando un aura negra y de superioridad hacia ellos- acaso no saben en donde se encuentran ¿¡EH?.

-AYE- fue la única palabra que dijeron estos dos al unísono.

Solo con verlos me tranquilice y empecé a reír como si ese sueño nunca hubiese pasado, mis amigos hay se encontraban para apoyarme sea lo que sea que venga.

-o-oni-san- fue lo que se escuchó en la cama del al lado, todos volteamos a ver a la niña rubia que recién se estaba levantando con los ojos todos llorosos.

-¿Estas bien?- se levantó Levy para colocarse a su lado y tomarle la temperatura- ¿nos podrías decir tu nombre?

-…- la pequeña niña rubia no respondió solo se me quedo mirando como cerciorándose de algo…- sí, estas bien…- todos nos quedamos mirando la expresión de alivio y de felicidad que había en su rostro mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-espera aun no te puedes levantar- Levy la agarró del brazo para detenerla pero esta forcejeo hasta que la soltaran y salió corriendo para lanzárseme encima y darme un abrazo.

-qué bueno que estas bien mamá- dijo entre sollozos cubriendo la cara en mi pechos, ese abrazo puso mi mente en confusa y empezaron a venirme recuerdos de mi con una pequeña bebe entre mis brazos un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y las palabras salieron solos sin que yo lo pensara

-sí, estoy bien… Yukiko.

Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero la peor era la de Natsu

_-¿q-qu-que acabas de decir Lucy?- me pregunto incrédulo por lo que acabada de escuchar salir de mi boca._

* * *

**_Aqui les dejo el segundo cap. de este fic gracias por el comentario Junne-Chan voy a tratar de subir la mayor cantidad de capitulos antes de comienzen las clases.  
Aqui me despido hasta el proximo cap.  
BYE-BYE_**


	3. cap 3: EXPLICACIONES

fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor hiro mashima-sama

* * *

_**Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic y ahora yo pregunto: ¿deberia hacer los caps. mas largos o dejarlos asi?... lo dejo asu preferencia ;3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
si continuo este fics depende de ustedes, es decir depende de sus comentarios y de los favoritos que le den a este fic.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: El espejo **[parte I]**  


_**Lucy** **POV**_

-Qué bueno que estas bien mamá- dijo entre sollozos cubriendo la cara en mi pechos, ese abrazo puso mi mente en confusa y empezaron a venirme recuerdos de mi con una pequeña bebe entre mis brazos un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y las palabras salieron solos sin que yo lo pensara

-sí, estoy bien… Yukiko.

Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, pero la peor era la de Natsu

-¿q-qu-que acabas de decir Lucy?- me pregunto incrédulo por lo que acabada de escuchar salir de mi boca.

-Lu-chan, tu...- levy me miro con una cara de inseguridad y confusion.

-¡RESPONDEME!, ¿Lucy es cierto que ella es tu hija?- señalo a Yukiko y la mirada de Natsu se volvió fría hacia mí, además que su voz sonaba parecida a la de un animal de lo furioso que estaba.

Un gran nudo se hizo en mi garganta, movía la boca forzando la voz para que salieran las palabras, coloque mis manos en la garganta por que no soportaba ese dolor que se estaba formando en ese sitio. Voltee a ver a Erza y Gray que estaban en shock, y aun procesado en lo dicho Yukiko me había dejado de abrazar y se colocó a mi lado, pero su mente parecía en otro lado.

-como no respondes veo que es cierto…-Natsu bajo la mirada lo veía decaído, eufórico golpeo con fuerza la pared haciendo que se agrietara.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a esta situación, en esos momentos escuche la voz de mi sueño, pero en esta ocasión su voz era burlona, "te lo dije que te quedarías sola ¿no?, y que tus amigos te traicionaran". Me gustaría aclarar las cosas con mis amigos no quiero que me dejen sola, sobre todo con Natsu al cual siempre he estado enamorada pero que podía hacer si mi voz no salía, no importa lo que intentaba mi voz no salía lo único que salían eran mis lágrimas sin control al ver que mis amigos estaban desconfiando de mí.

-así que esto fue lo que sucedió- dijo Yukiko, quebrando el silencio que había en la habitación.

-Tu nombre es Yukiko, ¿verdad?- le dijo acercándose de manera amenazadora al principio, pero al final se relajó un poco pero su voz seguía Sonando fría.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

- si ese es mi nombre, y lo que signifique creo que tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma.

-maldita, mocosa ¿Qué te crees tú?- Natsu se movió rápidamente y la agarro por el cuello levantándola del piso agresivamente.

Me levante de un solo golpe y le agarre el brazo a Natsu intentando calmarlo y detenerlo, mi corazón latía a mil y la mirada de Natsu no era ya la misma de siempre. Mi voz aun no salía pero sabía que el interpretaría lo que traba de hacer.

-Natsu tranquilízate, es una pequeña niña- interrumpió gray intentando de calmarlo.

Natsu bajo poco a poco a Yukiko al piso y la soltó, volteo para verme y su mirada me dijo todo sin palabras, ahora ya sabía que lo había perdido para siempre, Natsu se hacia la puerta pero se vio interrumpido por Yukiko que se colocó entre Natsu y la puerta.

-Yo hubiese querido esperar a que Wendy llegara, pero al parecer no se puede.

-¿conoces a Wendy?- Erza le preguntó incrédula, porque Wendy era muy comunicativa con nosotros y nunca nos había hablado de conocer a Yukiko.

-sí, la conozco pero antes que nada Natsu-san por favor tranquilízate que les tengo que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Que, algo más importante que eres la hija de Lucy y que vivió engañándonos todos estos años y ocultándote de nosotros, no me hagas reir.

-Natsu-san, debería medir sus palabras o luego se podría arrepentir.

-¿Arrepentirme de que?, ya deja de hablar como si supieras lo me puede suceder.

-sí, lo que tú digas- la mirada de Yukiko se posó un momento en el piso y se volvió fría y seria- es decisión de ustedes creerme o no, pero quiero que me escuchen.

Estuvimos hablando un rato con Yukiko Levy-chan se tuvo que salir, para llamar al maestro, erza le preguntó muchas cosas de lo explicado a Yukiko pero ella no quiso responderlas, Natsu al terminar la conversación fue el primero en salir para desaparecer como si nada, todos pensamos que era mejor si le dejábamos un rato solo para que asimilara la información que nos acaban de dar… Ahora teníamos que decidir qué hacer y buscarle respuesta a la gran pregunta que nos hizo Yukiko en la enfermería.

**_Natsu POV_**

Salí del gremio lo más rápido que pude necesitaba aire para tranquilizarme y cuando las valla a ver juntas otra vez no haga una tontería como hace unos minutos, pero un me hierve la sangre de solo volver a pensar que mi rubia tuvo una hija con alguien que no era yo, de solo imaginármela en brazos de otro. Ya sea ahora o en el futuro.

**Flash Back**

Ya me tiene arto la pequeña mocosa con su manera de actuar y de pensar… en ser que se creer ahorita ella, me he contenido mucho para que ella ahora se interponga en mi camino.

-sí, la conozco pero antes que nada Natsu-san por favor tranquilízate que les tengo que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Que, algo más importante que eres la hija de Lucy y que vivió engañándonos todos estos años y ocultándote de nosotros, no me hagas reír.- las palabras salieron sin pensar, pero en realidad me estaba desahogando con ella por algo que incluso podría ser solo una confusión.

-Natsu-san, debería medir sus palabras o luego se podría arrepentir.

-¿Arrepentirme de qué?, ya deja de hablar como si supieras lo me puede suceder.- dirigí mi mirada hacia luce, "realmente ¿debería seguir llamándola así?… ¿debería seguir confiando en ella?" pensé en ese instante para verla de pie e impactada por mi reacción y su mirar parecía vacía por unos instantes.

-sí, lo que tú digas… es decisión de ustedes creerme o no, pero quiero que me escuchen.

Ahora con que nos vendrá, lo único que hace falta es que diga que quiere que mi rubia se vaya con ella o que diga el nombre de su padre, bueno eso sería lo mejor porque así podría saber a quién partirle la cara por quitarme lo que es mío, pero ella pensara también de la misma manera que yo… "no claro que Natsu Dragneel si no te hubiese salió con que tenía una hija." Me dije a mi mismo.

-escúchenme con atención, estoy aquí por mi madre…- se detuvo un momento y negó con la cabeza- por Lucy-san.

-¿por Lucy, que quieres decir con eso, explícate bien?- erza le pregunto con tranquilidad.

-sí, pero antes que nada me tengo que disculpar con Lucy-san y con ustedes por confundirlos así de esta manera… volviendo al tema será mejor que comience a contarles a todos desde el principio… antes de venir para hacia el gremio de fairy tail, yo me encontraba en casa con mi verdadera madre esperando que mis hermanos mayores regresaran a casa-"verdadera madre y hermanos mayores de que va todo este rollo" pensé por un instante – así que no tenía ningún problema, pero todo se complicó cuando unos extraños con un olor a sangre tocaron la puerta y como no le pudimos responder al instante la derribaron, mi madre me encerró en su habitación pero antes de eso me dio un espejo de mano y me dijo que huyera que ella se encargaría de esto, cerro con llave la puerta y empezó a pelear ella sola contra esos asesinos…-la mocosa empezó a llorar y a secarse las lágrimas, se le veía que no era débil emocionalmente ante ciertas situaciones- salí de la saca por la venta, sabía que si iba a donde se encontraba mi madre le sería un estorbo porque aún no se controlar mi magia, pero que más podía hacer, me escondí en un arbusto hasta que mi madre saliera de la casa pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario las personas que salieron eran los asesinos y usaron magia de fuego para comenzar a incendiar la casa donde encontraba mi madre, volví a entra por la ventana de la cocina buscando a mi madre mientras esquivaba las llamas que empezaban a crecer y hay la encontré tirada en el piso en un gran charco de sangre, de ahí en adelante mi memoria aun esta confusa por los efectos segundarios de la magia del espejo.

-¿magia de espejo?- se me ocurrió preguntar.

-exacto, recuerdo la voz de mi madre diciendo me: "atreves de ese espejo colocándole la suficiente magia puedes viajar a otra época, Yukiko ve a verme en el pasado y evita todo este sufrimiento que has vivido, y cambia el pasado y has un mejor futuro. Vete yo viviré y me estaré comunicando contigo atreves de mis cartas, no te preocupes."… ya entienden lo que quiero decir no.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que vienes del futuro?- le pregunto erza analizando todas y cada una de las palabras que iba diciendo, la pequeñaja

-así es, mi nombre completo es Yukiko Heartfilia tengo 10 y vengo del futuro que va a venir dentro de 14 años… como lo dije antes aún no sé cómo utilizar mi magia así que viaje mucho más atrás de lo que me esperaba.

-si tu apellido es Heartfilia significa que tú eres…-el refrigerador ambulante no termino de decir su oración por que estaba sin palabras igual que yo, pero un poco aliviado porque aún hay posibilidad de que mi Luce siga siendo mía y no de otro.

-ahora yo les hago una pregunta, ¿ustedes creen en serio que de la manera en que van el gremio y ustedes seguirán existiendo? Y si lo hacen ¿no, tendrán lamentaciones por no haber cambiado lo hecho?

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Esas palabras y su mirada seria, me decía que no era en broma lo de esa pregunta. En realidad no se si confiar en ella aun pero lo que si se es que yo… voy a proteger a luce a costa de todo. Y esa será mi respuesta a todo esto no importa lo que piense esa niña que dice venir del futuro…

* * *

**¿sera cierto lo que dijo Yukiko? ¿la lucy del futuro, estara o no con viva?...**

**Y asi les dejo la intriga para el siguiente cap. de este fic que poco a poco se esta poniendo emocionante... y les agradesco los comentarios que le han dado a este fic... Saludos desde inglaterra -BYE :]  
**


	4. Cap 4: RESPUESTA

fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor hiro mashima-sama

* * *

_**Aqui les dejo el cuarto cap. de la historia guau es mi imaginacion o esta un poquito largo... son imaginaciones mias jejeje, gracias por sus reviews realmente me encanta que les intrigue tanto la historia dejando mi bla bla aun lado lean este cap. que esta muy emocionante. :] :3  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: El espejo **[parte II]**  


**_Natsu POV_**

Esas palabras y su mirada seria, me decía que no era en broma lo de esa pregunta. En realidad no sé si confiar en ella aun pero lo que si se es que yo… voy a proteger a luce a costa de todo. Y esa será mi respuesta a todo esto no importa lo que piense esa niña que dice venir del futuro…

**_Erza POV_**

Aún estoy pensando lo que realmente podría significar su pregunta, podría ser una prueba para saber cómo analizamos individualmente esto. Lucy aún no ha recuperado su voz supongo que aún debe estar en un shock. Pero el verdadero problema es saber qué es lo que está pensando Yukiko, ¿Qué se supone que es lo debemos hacer realmente?

**_Flash Back_**

Escuche muy claramente toda su historia para, trazar un plan o una idea que nos podría ayudar pero todo se fue de mi mete cuando la escuche diciendo: "¿ustedes creen en serio que de la manera en que van el gremio y ustedes seguirán existiendo? Y si lo hacen ¿no, tendrán lamentaciones por no haber cambiado lo hecho? "sentí que en sus palabras había un trasfondo pero no entiendo cual es.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso ultimo?

-no voy a responder más nada- me dijo negando con la cabeza

Natsu salió rápidamente quien sabe hacia dónde, un rato después salió Gray quien parecía muy callado, mejor dicho muy pálido ahora que podía hacer yo si Yukiko no responde ningunas de mis preguntas como puedo hacer que volvamos hacer como antes… ¿realmente podremos defender siempre el gremio como hemos hecho hasta ahora?

-será mejor que los deje, pensando tranquilamente…-se dirigió hacia la puerta y volteo la cara por unos instantes- siento interrumpir en su tranquila vida- susurro en un tono apenas audible antes de irse cerrando la puerta tranquilamente

-¿Erza?

-sí, dime ¿qué pasa Levy?

-busque al maestro pero se fue a una reunión del concejo, ¿por extraña razón? y desde hace rato me he preguntado qué es lo has estado pensando.

-no te preocupes tanto Levy solo buscando una solución a este problema- en eso lucy me coloco una mano en el hombro y con la pluma mágica empezó a escribir en el aire.

'no, te preocupes tanto erza… confía en nosotras ¿sí?' me dio una sonrisa, eso es lo realmente siempre me ha gustado la gente con tanta confianza y decisión de seguir adelante no importa lo que suceda como lo tiene Lucy.

-sí, gracias lucy- mi amiga realmente tenía razón me estaba preocupando más de la cuenta.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Aun así no puedo dejar mi mal presentimiento con respectó a esas palabras. ¿Qué realmente puedo hacer con mi mente así? Alguien que me dé una respuesta a todo este enredo que hay en estos momentos. En eso todo se puso en negro y apareció una sombra delante de mí, en menos de un momento me puse en posición de batalla, y la sombra empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí dejándose ver un poco en la luz.

-erza tranquilízate, no puedo creer que mi gran amiga Titania se ponga así por una respuesta que ya enfrente de sus ojos o me equivoco- sin darme cuenta me abrazo mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas por completo.

-Lucy- fue lo único que dije mientras que ella me abrazaba.

-¿Quién más creíste que sería?- se alejó de mi me dio una gran sonrisa como de costumbre, pero esta lucy no parecía la misma de siempre su cabello era mucho más largo y cargaba un vestido rojo que parecía de alta sociedad- Erza te voy a decir que fue a lo que vine, para aclarar las cosas te digo que no soy la lucy que conoces-me dijo en un tono serio.

-entonces eres la lucy que es madre de Yukiko.

-acertaste, y por lo visto Yukiko ya les conto todo, y vine para ver qué es lo que te pasaba no puedo creer que te has dejado confundir con una pequeña niña de 10 años-me dijo inflando un poco las mejillas y señalándome- escucha erza no sé muy bien que es por lo que estás pasando pero se no puedes estar confundida, si imagínate cómo voy a estar yo que pienso en ti como mi modelo y mi hermana mayor.

-lucy, entonces realmente estas preocupada por mí en mi época- le pregunte insegura

-siempre erza, ahora dime entendiste lo que te quería decir o te lo tengo que repetir

-si, lo entendí muy bien lucy.-cuando termine de decir mis palabras aparecieron unas cadenas alrededor de lucy y la empezaron amarrar fuertemente una a una dejando sin poder moverse.

-al parecer se me ha acabado el tiempo aquí, erza… por favor cuida a Yukiko me imagino que se quiere hacer la fuerte en estos momentos pero debe estar muy triste y preocupada y…

Antes que pudiera terminar su oración las cadenas que la sostenían fuertemente se la empezaron a llevar hacia la oscuridad, sin más empecé a correr detrás de ella lucy intento extender su mano para que la agarrará cuando logre sostener su mano me hizo entrega un pequeño dije con forma de espada y un grabado escrito en la hoja pero es tan pequeño, cuando la fui a ver ya no estaba todo volvia a ser oscuridad.

* * *

Abrí los ojos repentinamente y me encontré en una mesa con lucy y Levy a mi lado, que conversaban animada mente, "todo en realidad fue un sueño…" pensé hasta sentí una cadena que rodeaba mi muñeca, y al ver mi muñeca vi el dije con forma de espada. Sonreí al ver que no había sido un sueño sino que la lucy del futuro nos estaba ayudando, a pesar de la diferencia de los años, empecé a mirar a nuestra lucy con Levy, a Mirajane en la barra y a cana tomando mientras habla con Lisanna, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de mi respuesta a la pregunta de Yukiko, "en verdad que tenía razón... la respuesta estaba frente de mi".

-¿erza estas, bien?- me pregunto al verme muy sonriente

-sí, ¿por qué la duba Levy?

'es que estas muy sonriente… más de lo normal' me escribió lucy con la pluma mágica.

-si dime erza- me quite la cadena de mi muñeca y se la mostré a levy

-necesito que investigues que es y para que funciona es además que es lo que significa lo que está escrito en la hoja.

-eso es más que sencillo.-Levy agarro el dije y se dirigió a la biblioteca del gremio- Lu-chan seguimos hablando después.

Lucy le asintió y Levy se fue dejándonos solas hay en la mesa que se encontraba en medio del gremio, en eso llegaron Wendy, Romeo y Charle que estaban recién acabaron una misión que habían agarrado los tres juntos, ya se hacía normal que Wendy y romeo siempre estén agarrando misiones juntos, y ya muchos sabíamos cómo se sentía romeo junto a Wendy eso se le notaba desde lejanía, Wendy se acercó a nosotras y se sentó.

-ya regrese erza-san, lucy-san- y nos dio una sonrisa mientras Charle se subía en la mesa.

'bienvenida de vuelta Wendy, ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?' le pregunto lucy mientras Wendy ponía una cara de sorpresa al ver que no hablaba sino que escribía en el aire.

-…,¿lucy-san que le paso, porque no habla?

'una larga historia que erza me imagino que te va a contar, en un momento' wendy me volteo a ver y yo accedí a contarle, ya lo tenía pensado desde el principio después de todo ella es una parte del equipo también… después de estarle poniendo al día a wendy de lo que había sucedido aquí, su cara estaba en blanco al igual que la de Charle ya me había imaginado que reaccionarían asi todo el mundo reaccionaria asi por la historia. Gire un momento la cara para ver hacia afuera del gremio y visualice a tres figuras viniendo hacia el gremio esas figuras eran Natsu y Gray con las frentes unidas peleando quien sabe porque y juvia atrás de gray con corazoncitos en los ojos junto a ellos se veía que el día ya había terminado ya era de noche y asi entraron al gremio de animados.

En menos de un momento ya nos encontrábamos reunidos todos, así sí que les pregunte de una vez que es lo que harían con respecto a la pregunta de Yukiko. Y todos me miraron incrédulos por mi pregunta, para que después Natsu solo se echara reír.

-erza, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo Natsu en medio de su risa

-sí, apoyo al baba de fuego, si estamos aquí es porque ya tenemos una confirmación positiva- dio gray cuanto Natsu se calló de la silla por tanto reír y levantándose de una al escuchar las palabras gray.

-¿qué dijiste?, travesti de poco precio

-lo que escuchaste, descerebrado

Los dos empezaron sus peleas, destruyendo el gremio al ver eso yo solo me moleste más que molesta los agarre por el cuello y los pegue cabeza con cabeza fuertemente dejándolos noqueados en el piso para que alguien los pisara, al sentarme lucy y wendy me miraban a Natsu y a gray con una de pena.

-ah, ya casi se me olvida- grito wendy y todos nos volteamos a ver wendy que empezaba hablar con charle sobre algo que parecía muy importante- lucy-san, ya se me olvidaba entregarle esto.

Wendy le pidió a charle que le entregara algo y estiro la mano para mostrar dos llaves una era blanca con finas líneas que iban subiendo y cambiando de color mientras que subía y en el extremo inicial una piedra de color negro, la otra era igual la única diferencia es que en el extremo inicial de la llave la piedra era de color violeta. Lucy se quedó mirando las llaves un tiempo para luego taparse la boca como si quisiera gritar. '¿Dónde las conseguiste?' fue lo único que dijo, o mejor dicho escribió.

-nos las dieron a romeo y a mi en nuestra última misión, y los dos acordamos en que te la daríamos-dijo wendy haciendo énfasis en que lucy agarrara las llaves.

**_Lucy POV_**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo se suponen que esas llaves solo son una leyenda, nunca nadie ha poseído una y allá vivido para contarlo, no el que yo sepa pero como puede ser que wendy tenga una de estas llaves, porque ahora que no tengo voz me viene con esta sorpresa de que Wendy tiene dos de las llaves.

'¿Dónde las conseguiste?' le escribí rápidamente con la pluma que me Mira.

-nos las dieron a romeo y a mí en nuestra última misión, y los dos acordamos en que te la daríamos

'gracias, wendy' me levante y le di un abrazo… dude un momento pero las agarre con mucha felicidad.

-al ver tu expresión, puedo ver que son muy valiosas esas llaves- me dijo erza colocando su barbilla en la mano esperando una explicación.

'si, son llaves que nunca nadie ha podido formar un contrato con ellas, son realmente poderosas y según dicen sus poderes superan a las llaves doradas, aunque son solo rumores' escribí emocionada pero también los rumores dicen que los contratos con estas llaves no son comunes, tranquilízate lucy después de todo tienes a tus amigos por si algo sucede.

-ya veo- dijo erza pensativa, otra vez.

-que bien por ti luce- dijo de repente Natsu asomándose por mi espalda, haciendo que me levantara de susto y que le pegara gray del susto que me dio.

-¡NATSU!, me quieres matar del susto ¿oh que?- le grite acercándome hacia el sin percatarme que me había vuelto la voz.

- oh, lucy-san su voz- me dijo wendy agarrándome del brazo.

- es cierto mi voz ha regresado- me puse la mano en la garganta para y sonreí.

-que felicidad lucy- dijo erza volteando a ver a gray que tenía toda la cara roja por el golpe que le di.

-lo siento gray.

-olvídalo- dijo mientras se sentaba en donde yo me encontraba antes de pararme.

Aproveche que ya estaba de pie para ir a la barra a entregarle, la pluma a mira y pasar un momento a la biblioteca para ir ver a levy… al verla hay investigando no quise molestarla así que me fui de ahí, en eso me acorde en que Yukiko había se ido pero hacia dónde y en donde se podía quedar en mi apartamento no me importaría, el problema sería que Natsu entra y sale de ahí cuando quiere, y así me dirigí pensativa hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, luce?- me dijo Natsu todo sonriente mientras que yo me hundida cada vez mas en mis pensamientos.

-me preguntaba que ¿en donde se encontraba ahora Yukiko?- al parecer todos se habían olvidado de ella, lo supe por la expresiones que pusieron cuando les dije sobre Yukiko- mejor la voy a buscar se debe sentir sola en esta época sin ninguno de sus amigos- me levanto rápidamente y salgo del gremio corriendo hacia la ciudad para buscar a Yukiko.

Al llegar a la ciudad me dispuse a buscar Yukiko por las calles que en menos de un minuto ya estaban solas por la repentina lluvia que empezó a caer, aun así no importo mojarme solo quería encontrar a Yukiko lo antes posible para irnos juntas a mi apartamento, no importa en donde buscaba no la encontraba busque en callejones en tienda, restaurantes para ver si se había resguardado de la lluvia pero nada, me pare en seco para recordar en donde haba buscado y en donde no, en eso vi imágenes de dos niños divirtiéndose mientras corrían por las calles todos mojados en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad, eso parecía un recuerdo pero no se de quien ni por qué yo lo estaba viendo hay como si fuera mío. En ese instante me acorde do lo que hay en el centro de la ciudad, era nuestro antiguo gremio que fue clausurado mientras que estábamos en la isla tenrou.

Llegue rápidamente al gremio aún se veía igual que antes, ''pero que pienso, como va a cambiar si nadie nunca esta hay'' me dije casi dándome una cachetada psicológica por las tontería que pienso y digo, intente abrir la puerta pero la habían cerrado con llave, decidí buscar otras maneras de entrar pero no encontraba nada todo estaba bien cerrado, por lo cual me hice la idea que no pudiera estar ahí, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta vi a un pequeño gato blanco saliendo entre la maleza que estaba más que alta en los muros, busque por donde había salido el gato y ahí se encontraba un hueco en la pared que era lo suficiente grande para que yo pasara arrastras.

Al entrar vi todo polvoriento y desordenado, justo al mirar al piso se encontraba mojado aparte del gran charco de agua que yo estaba formando, seguí el rastro de agua hasta el 2° piso para encontrar en un rincón a la pequeña niña rubia con raíces ahora más prolongadas toda mojada y su cabello echo un desastre, estaba con la cabeza recostada entre las rodillas las cuales tenía pegadas al pecho siendo abrazadas por sus brazos, al verla así pensé por lo cual estaría pasando o lo que se le pudiera estar pasando por la mente, me di dos palmadas en los cachetes para regresar a tierra y me acerque a Yukiko.

-¿Yukiko, estas bien?- ella levanto y poco la cara y me agalle che para verla a la cara pero ella aun no me quería ver a los ojo

-…-ella no respondió, ''no sé porque siento que el silencio, va a ser muy habitual'' me dije mientas que buscaba que me mirara a los ojos.

-Yukiko…-respire fondo y trague un poco de saliva-sé que no quieres ahorita estar con nadie pero así no vas a lograr nada.

-igual aunque me junte con ustedes no voy a lograr nada.-susurro

-¡claro que no Yukiko, todos te vamos apoyar eso asegúralo!... así que por favor confía en mí y en los demos-la agarre al principio por los hombros pero después la solté hasta que me vio con los ojos todos hinchados parecía que hubiese estado llorando.

-en serio puedo confiar en lo que dices.

Yo le asentí con la cabeza y ella pareció relajarse un poco, me levante y extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella acepto mi ayuda, en ese momento sentí ese sentimiento extraño otra y esta vez fue porque me abrazo de improviso.

-g-gracias… lucy-san-dijo repentinamente Yukiko escondiendo su cara en mi pecho-y lucy-san me preguntaba si le pudiera llamar madre-al terminar su oración me sorprendió pero sin dudarlo yo también la abrase y poco a poco salieron palabras que no había pensado.

-si no te preocupes Yuki- y le di una sonrisa y de ahí nos fuimos tranquilamente mojándonos con la lluvia otra vez.

En menos de un minuto llegamos a mi apartamento todas mojadas, le dije a Yukiko que se fuera a dar una ducha caliente y la dirigí hacia el baño mientras que ella se quejaba, cuando me cerciore que estuviera dentro de la ducha me fui a buscar una toalla para yo secarme mientras tanto ahí fue cuando volví a escuchar la voz del gremio pero esta vez se escuchaba más de cerca que de antes y se encontraba diciendo: ''lucy, lucy cuanto tiempo quieres seguir jugando a la casita vamos después dices que la idiota soy yo'' y dio una carajada para después repetirlo una y otra vez, insegura seguí el sonido de la voz al caminar me vi parada frente al espejo pero este ahora tenía un gran sello mágico en el medio… ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mi reflejo era diferente se veía como yo pero en la mirada era algo oscura y diferente estire un momento la mano para tocar el espejo pero en eso mi reflejo encaro una gran sonrisa sin que yo lo hiciera y empezó a mover los labios formando una oración.

-¿madre?- Yukiko salió de la nada agarrándome el brazo, provocándome que saliera de mi shock repentino y asustándome una vez más.

-no me asustes así Yukiko- me di la vuelta y llame a virgo

-¿es hora del castigo del castigo, princesa?

No, virgo ¿le podrias dar ropa a Yukiko, para favorecer?

-como guste princesa- Yukiko que se encontraba con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo ahora tenía un piyama azul con líneas negras y su cabello sujetado en una trenza.-princesa aquí tiene la ropa de mañana también

-gracias virgo- virgo me hiso entrega de la ropa doblada y desapareció cuando me hizo entrega de esta.

Yukiko se quedó mirando el piyama que traía ahora y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se le quito al ver el sello del espejo.

-Yukiko que te pasa ahora

-es que… por donde yo vine también tenía ese sello en medio.

-¿eh?- sus palabras fueron inesperadas, y al mismo tiempo el sello empezó a brillar y a envolvernos con unas cintas transparentes mientras nos jalaba hacia el con mucha fuerza.

Yukiko y yo forcejeamos las cintas intentando deshacernos de ellas pero mientras más forcejeábamos nos jalaba con más fuerza aun así intente romper la cinta que tenía en el brazo con los dientes pero el efecto fue contrario, ahora la cinta que se encontraba en mi brazo paso a mi cuello apretándome hasta casi dejarme sin oxígeno. No podía llamar a ninguna de mis llaves porque las había dejado en el escritorio tras que virgo se fuera. ''¿Ahora qué puedo hacer?'' pensé pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el espejo ya me había empezado a subcionar junto a Yukiko.

* * *

Me desperté al sentir que no me podía mover y sentir una cola que me hacía cosquillas en la cara, al abrir los ojos vi que aún estaba en mi habitación y recostada en mi cama, me intente levantar pero no podía porque sentía un gran peso encima así que decidí rodar la sabana que tenía encima, y lo que me encontré a mi derecha fue a Yukiko durmiendo mientras que me abrazaba y a mi izquierda a un gato azul muy bien dormido.

-¿Happy?- lo levanto agarrando del lomo

-Aye, luce buenos días- dijo el exceed medio dormido

-si tu estas aquí eso implica que….- quite la sabana de golpe despertando a Yukiko en eso, y me encontré con el premio mayor debajo de la sabana se encontraba Natsu dormido con la cabeza apoyada en mi estómago y estaba abrazando mis piernas.- ¡ustedes dos fuera de mi cama y también fuera de mi casa!- grite lanzando al exceed ya despierto y a Natsu dormido por la ventana.

* * *

_**Aqui termino el cap. ****De esta historia, y ahora que lo pienso creo que esta vez fui muy corta nota con ustedes ¿verdad?... y dejando eso aun lado les aviso que solo me quedan 4 días antes que comiencen las clases [por desgracia de la vida] por eso voy a tratar de escribir más rápido el próximo cap. antes de comenzar y después, voy a intentar montar cada vez que pueda. Si tienen preguntas o algo parecido me gustaria que me lo dijeran para intentar arreglarlo**_

_**y en el proximo cap. quien quieren que relate la mayor parte del cap. Yukiko,Natsu, Gray, Levy, Lucy o Erza?**_

_**Y ahora me despido de ustedes no sin antes agradecer que se hallan enganchado a mi historia y a los lectores fantasma [por asi decirlo] que leen detenidamente mi historia –ARIGATO Y BYE BYE 3**_


End file.
